Jonathan Tabernacle
Jonathan Tabernacle (30. august, 1956) var aldri ment for noen stedfast form for tilværelse. Familiebakgrunn & historie Lite er kjent om Jonathans bakgrunn. Noen faktisk familie snakker han aldri om, og om emnet mot all formodning skulle komme opp gjøres det raskt tydelig at den ikke eksisterer; i det minste for Jonathan. Etter en lengre periode med klare splittelser rundt alt fra tanker om livssyn helt ned til alt av grunnleggende verdier, forlot Jonathan alt og alle han en gang så på som slekt, skaffet seg en ny identitet som Jonathan Tabernacle, og rømte landet. Tross dette er det fortsatt en person han har holdt kontakten med, en 'Tante Claire'. Det er riktignok uvisst om de to faktisk er i slekt, om det kun er en form for ærestittel, eller om hun i det hele tatt heter Claire; men den er ekte nok for Jonathan og familien. Rundt de viktigere høytidene sendes hun et kort med alt fra takksigelser, til hilsninger og små historier fra familiens hverdag. Nathaniel skriver som regel kortene, da barnet har vist seg å ha en overraskende god håndskrift, og Jonathan sender dem avgårde. Skoleår Jonathan var, om ikke godt kjent med sine medelever, i det minste godt kjent blant dem. Han var sjelden å se på samme sted lenger enn et par minutter, og motbeviste raskt stereotypen om Ravnkloingers besettelse av lekselesing gods karakterer. Arrester og minuspoeng fikk han derimot plenti av, både av manglende innleveringer, klasser glemt i spenningen over å ha oppdaget en ny korridor, og generell unnasluntring. Kort sagt var han aldri noe godt forbilde, verken for yngre elever eller andre. Med håp i blikket og nese for trøbbel var han langt ifra hva en kan kalle mors beste barn, men til tider kunne det dukke frem et skjevt lite smil og et par veldig store øyne som visstnok skal ha hjulpet selv på Madam Knipe. Dog, når det er sagt, er det lite trolig at noen husker ham overhode - annet enn som en eller annen Ravnkloing som aldri utrettet noe større. For foruten et og annet uhell, holdt han for det meste hodet lavt - ryktene kan ha sagt grunnene hadde noe med familien å gjøre, men dette ble aldri bevist - og etter en fullført skolegang forsvant Jonathan ganske grundig, og har siden ikke gitt lyd fra seg. Etter Galtvort thumb|leftVel ute av skolen sa han straks farvel til gra, kalde, kjedlige Storbritania. Med gitar på ryggen og de håp og drømmer, og det motet kun en enda uskyldig ung mann kan ha satte han ut i verden - det er sånn sett et under at han i det hele tatt overlevde sitt første år. Under et opphold i Winnipeg i Canada fikk han med seg Uriel, en gomp i beste velgående, men med et minst like åpent sinn og like merkverdige håp for fremtiden. De to ble straks en duo, og etter et par år fikk følget enda et lite medlem. Familien tjener litt gatelangs, da Jonathan er mer enn brukbar når det kommer til gitarspill. Resten av sine inntekter kommer fra 'Tante Claire' i form av halvårlige bidrag. * Da de to aldri faktisk giftet seg er deres vesle Nathaniel, om ikke fullblods magisk, iallefall en fullblods bastard.Kategori:Ravnklo Kategori:Britiske trollmenn Kategori:Wales Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Utgått Kategori:Foresatte